


The Salon Scuffle

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Makeup, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Uhura takes Gaila to a beauty salon on Earth and must defend her when a sticky situation arises





	The Salon Scuffle

“I bet they will, ok? They must have non-human customers in here all the time.”

“Are you sure? I feel so out of place here. I mean, I don’t really need new foundation. My old makeup is still ok, even if it’s a little old.”

Nyota clasped Gaila’s hand and looked her in the eye. 

“Look, you have as much right to shop for makeup on Earth as any human. Let’s go find you some! I’ll help you find some foundation that matches your skin.”

“Ok, if you say so,” said Gaila with a small smile. 

The two women walked into a small business with a large sign reading “Altarian Essentials,” hands held at their side. As soon as they came in through the doorway, a petite attendant walked over and smiled at Uhura. 

“Hello! How can I help you, ma’am?” she asked, looking at Uhura as if Gaila were not there. Gaila shifted uncomfortably. 

“Well, I’d like some help finding foundation for the two of us,” said Nyota, smiling at Gaila. 

The attendant looked disdainfully on Gaila, but then shifted her attention back to Nyota. 

“I’m sure I have your color on display, madam! Let me fetch it for you!”

As she scurried away towards the shelves of the store, Gaila tugged on the sleeve of Uhura’s dress anxiously. 

“See,” she whispered. “I told you they’d only have human skin tones.”

“Oh I’m sure they have more. We’ll get you something.”

The attendant returned promptly with five different light brown foundation containers in hand. 

“I think one of these should be the right color for you!”

“Thank you very much, that one looks like it'll match well," she said, pointing to a container in her right hand. "But can you find some for my girlfriend here, too?”

The attendant paused awkwardly. 

“Ma’am, I don’t think I can do that.”

“Why not?” asked Nyota, frowning. 

The attendant turned away from Gaila, nose crinkled. 

“We don’t serve--those things.”

Nyota stood with her mouth open, shocked. 

“What? What did you just say?”

“I said,” the attendant rose her voice, “that we don’t serve their kind here. Humans only, none of that Technicolor alien trash. Earth people only.”

“How dare you!” yelled Nyota, taking a step towards the woman. “How dare you speak so rudely about my partner! How dare you refuse her service!”

“Store policy.” The woman smirked. “Why even try to make their type look pretty?”

“Honey, we’re leaving!” said Nyota. She took Gaila’s hand firmly and led her out the door, calling out as she left, “You ought to be ashamed of yourself. We are never shopping here again.” 

As the woman slammed the door shut, Uhura shook her head, and then gently wiped her sleeve against Gaila’s cheek as tears began to fall over her green skin. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Gaila. So sorry.”

“I just--don’t get how she can be like that. This is the 23rd century. She acts like it’s the 21st!”

“I don’t get it either. But I can assure you, she is wrong. Dead wrong. There’s nothing wrong with Orion women, especially not you. You belong here as much as anyone else, and you are just as beautiful as any other species.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” said Nyota with a kiss to Gaila’s cheek.


End file.
